Killing Kairi
by Illusion Sky
Summary: Sora and Riku team up to defeat Kairi. Warning: If you are a Kairi fan, I suggest you leave. Just incase...


Minori a.k.a. Illusion Sky: Ello! Emo feelings gone, art fever gone, and back to fanfic.'s! The bad news is: MY DAMN HECK PARENTS TOOK MY PS2 AWAY! Honestly, the WORST Christmas Eve ever!

Disclaimer: Never...in my life...(shakes)do I want to own Kairi...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. The reunion

Sora walked lazily toward the papou island with a feeling of extra weight on his shoulders. It's been a week or so since both him and Riku came back. The instant they came back, their friendship ended for god-who-knows-why. But now, Sora needed help. Riku's help. Desparetly.

He opened the door and climbed up the starircase that leaded to the minisland. And Riku was there. Staring at the sea-blue ocean that matched the deep blue sky whcih was full of white puffy clouds.

"Hey!" Sora called out lazily.

The silver-haired boy looked over his shoulder and immediately frowned. "What do you want, dork?"

"What the hell-," Sora protested but managed to control himself just in time, "I mean, I want to talk to you about...uhh...something!" With that, he sat next to Riku on the poor bended papou tree.

Riku didn't seem to hesitate. He just went back to the staring contest with the sea, longingly. For the word he spoke was, "Well?"

"It's...," Sora started, but was cut off.

"It's Kairi, isn't it?" Said blue-haired boy who continued to stare at the sea.

Sora's eyes widen in suprise. "How did you know?"

Riku chuckled. "Dude, it's so obvious. Why do you think I gave her to you in the first place?"

"Oh...," was all Sora could say. He wasn't angry or anything. Just emotionless...for once.

"I'll help." said Riku casually. Sora's eyes widen again.

"Huh? Why? We're not friends anymore!"

"I know! Why do you think I am? I'm just saying that I'll help you rid of Kairi, that's all."

Sora couldn't help, but fill his heart with excitment...if he had one. He was happy to finally get rid of Kairi. All those times of pain, finally gone! He remembered Kairi treating him like a slave after they came back. He would finally be FREE!

But a thought came across his mind. "How will we stop her? She's too powerful!"

"Indeed," Riku answered. "Never, I mean NEVER underestimate her. That's the first step to master."

"Err...," Sora couldn't say anything. After all that's happened...

Flashback 1.

"Sora-!" a high pitch girly voice called out. Sora turned around and a chill came down to his spine. It's her.

"Sora!" The voice called out and when 'she' stopped in front of him, Sora forced himself to smile.

"Hi Kairi," he says. Kairi smiled back.

"Sora, do you mind shopping with me?" She said with an innocent smile on her face.

Sora's mind shooked. 'God...no...I...can't...hold on to anymore bags...'

"Ah, the thing is Kairi, I have to go deliever this uh...mail. It's my part time job. So...maybe next time?" Sora smiled kindly, but Kairi--

"Okay...I understand...hic...," Oh, that inncoent tears in her eyes, but dark figures behind her back. Therefore, Sora was not the type who would leave at this kind of state...

"Well, if it was for a while...I gues...,"

"Great! Let's get going!" Kairi was already yanking his arm off to the mall.

End of Flashback 1.

Flashback 2.

Kairi was on her cellphone dialing to Sora's. Kairi was in front of the mall, while Sora was at the Destiny Island, playing blitzball with Riku. More of a death match than a play.

"Sora! Selphie and I are going to the mall! Wanna come?"

"Well...you see...Riku and I are having uhh...sorta a death match? So...oh, shit!"

"Sora! Didn't your mom told you not to have those things? Oh, wait till I tell her..."

"No, Kairi! Please! I'm begging you!" He put his cellphone on hold and looked back at Riku.

"Oh, now you've done it, you idiot." Riku called out. Sora ignored him and went back to talk with Kairi.

"Listen Kairi, PLEASE don't tell this." Sora begged.

Kairi smiled evilly which even Sora could feel across the phone. "If you come shopping with me...MAYBE I'll let you...but then again, you were doing a Death Match so..."

"No! I'll come! Okay?"

"Okay, see ya later then!" With that she shut her cellphone off, smiling at the sky whcih suddenly turned into rain.

End of Flashback 2.

Flashblack 3.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry Kairi!" Sora had accedenty spilled coffee on her New dress. Kairi's eye twitched.

"Sora..." she started. Well, it really was Her fault because she made Sora hold twently cups at a time. Kairi chased Sora for about an hour or so making other people entertaining.

End of Flashback 3.

"So...how do we stop her?" Sora asked, pushing his dreadful memory of the flashbacks.

"I'll chat with some people from other worlds."

"And?"

"And invite them. We'll set up an inteview and select the badest of the badest people."

"Err...what's this site called again?"

"Evildoers."

"You say that this site's available all over the world?"

"Yup. Even the king has one."

"WHAT!"

Meanwhile...

"Muahaha! Evil doers rule! Fear the power of uhh...evil! Yes! Evil! Muahahah!" Mickey laughed with such insanity in his voice, Minney, Daisey, Donald, Goofy, and the others were hiding under Mickey's shadows, shaking in fear.

Back to Sora and Riku...

"I've gotta get an account." Sora stated.

"No can do. It has strict security. You won't be able to get one, especially with that Keyblade of yours." Riku replied.

"Dammit! Ever since we came back, this Keyblade's been useless!" Sora shouted angirly. He could almost HEAR the Keyblade yapping back: What the hell? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't been able to get in the girls bathroom!

"Ha! So it was you!" Riku pointed a finger at Sora with a huge grin plastered on his face. Sora simply shrugged it off.

"Didn't your momma taught you that it was rude to point at people?" Sora then realized something. "Hey, if I can't get an account, why does the king has one?"

"Good point. I'll ask him later." said Riku. "So, on to business. I'll go home and start asking people. You go distract Kairi."

"What? Why should I do that?" Sora whinned, but Riku was serious.

"Like I said, NEVER underestimate her."

"Err...right." said Sora as he went off to look for Kairi.

Later...

Sora asked Kairi out which amazingly, incredibly, tremendiously suprised her. But then, she felt a...wave...of somesort.

"My, Riku-is-plotting-againt-me' senses are tingling." She said darkley and mysteriously with a finger on her head. It took nearly an hour to convince her to finally go out with him, which Riku by the time, ended talking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minori: Oh, and by the way, there is no evil doers.


End file.
